This application seeks funds to continue the activities of a specialized Radiation Therapy Research and Clinical Center, initiated under National Cancer Institute Grant No. CA-11602. As a result of the initial grant, our departmental staff has been augmented and an expanded, modern facility has been created, bringing into close physical proximity, clinical, radiation physics, nuclear medicine and basic research areas. We now propose to develop an extensive and well-balanced program that will encompass clinical research, demonstration of superior clinical management of cancer patients, basic cancer research, radiation physics research and research in nuclear medicine. In our program, special emphasis will be given to an interdisciplinary approach to research and management of cancer patients, as exemplified by our interdepartmental clinics and research projects. In addition, we hope to continue and expand our efforts, in cooperation with other local hospitals, to develop a Conjoint Radiation Therapy Oncology Center, thereby extending the impact of our clinical service and research activities to a large patient population throughout the Delaware Valley area.